Not So Innocent
by NileyIsTrueLove
Summary: A Niley Story. A love story that shoudnt work, but it just does. Trailer inside just click and enjoy :
1. Trailer :

**Hey guys so I know I have not posted in ages but I wanted to post this to let you guys know that my other story is on Hiatus at the moment just because I have like no inspiration whatsoever for it! Sorry guys I know it had a few readers but just know that I might start it up again soon! I have a new story started though which is good and I'm really into it! Heres a sneak peek/trailer.**

**Miley Cyrus.**

"_I can't believe I fell for him after everything! We've known each other since we were 3...why do I feel like this? I can't feel like this I have Liam, And Liam is good for me...right?"_

**Joe Jonas As Joe Cyrus.**

"_My sister? You like my SISTER? Wha-how-whaatt? DUDE that is so messed up!"_

**Nick Jonas.**

"_I think I love her, But I know she doesn't like me so I'm going to do everything I can to get her out of my head"_

**Liam Hemsworth**

"_Mi, I've never felt like this before and, and it scares me, just promise me your over him"_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Jonas.**

"_Nick What the hell is your problem? I thought you liked miley and I come home and I find you and some skank in our parent's bed? What is going through your idiotic head?"_

**Okay so there are other characters but they will be introduced gradually. Hope you will like this! **** I'm going to put up the first chapter now... review please! :P **

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**First Chapter...im nervous lol okay please be nice and remember its only the first one so its not going to be good. **

"Miley if you don't get up now you'll be late for school"

Jumping up from her bed Miley throws on her jeans and hoodie not even bothering to change from her pyjama top. Running downstairs she plops down on the sofa beside her brother panting for air. Resembling a person who had gotten no sleep her brother sighs shaking his head but stands up getting ready anyway.

"You ready?"

Nodding in reply to him she hops up and walks outside riding shotgun in her brother Jeremy's Jeep. Miley Cyrus isn't your average teenage girl, she'd rather be called one of the "boys" over a girly girl. Growing up in a house with 3 brothers and her father has really held its consequence on her. She had loads of friends in school but the truth of the matter was that most of them were in fact her brother's friends first. But that comes with being twins right? Having the same friends. Joe and Miley were closer than most brothers and sister. As a result of this, Joe was incredibly protective of his sister.

Pulling into the car park of their school, they both get out and walk over to a group of their friends who had been standing by the front entrance.

"Hey Man"

"Sup"

"Hey guys"

The usual welcomes come to the twins and soon a sparking conversation is started about the football game that had been on the night before.

"You think if we slowly back away we can escape without being dragged into that?"

Nick Jonas Joe'sbest friend whispered to Miley knowing exactly what she was thinking. Laughing she punched him in the arm and smiled brightly.

"I freaking love the game, but I swear, my goof of a brother almost ruins it for me with his damn commentating! He never stops, you should have seen him last night. I thought dad would have to tape his mouth shut again!"

Chuckling Nick smiles directly at Miley enjoying their little private conversation. Not noticing but he was staring at her.

"What? Have I something on my face?"

Patting herself on the face trying to cover whatever Miley was staring at she didn't notice the strange looks she had been getting from her brother.

"Han, seriously? What on earth are you doing?"

Dropping her hands quickly miley feels her cheeks going a light crimson.

"Nothing!"

It would have been convincing had her voice not gone all squeaky and high pitched. Oh and here's a thing you should know about Miley, She cannot lie to save her life! Even over the simplest things.

"Whatever. We got to head to class come on."

Following everybody towards the direction of her class she catches the eye of Nicole Ryan. Shivers are sent down her spine and Miley seriously wonders what that girl's problem is with her. Nicole is known as the school bitch, queen bee, little miss popular whichever you prefer and she seemed to have it out for miley. Not to mention one of the worst things possible, she was dating Joe. Yup Nicole and Joe had been together now for almost 1 year and it seemed they were in it for the long haul, much to miley's dismay. She tried to explain to her brother about the problems she had with Nicole but he couldn't believe it as whenever he had been in the same room as both of them Nicole had been nothing but nice.

"Miley Cyrus is there not somewhere you should be?"

Snapped out of her thoughts she spots her principle Ms. Maher standing across the hall glaring at her.

"Uhm going to class now miss!"

Miley's classes where pretty awesome, well in her eyes anyway she was a naturally smart girl but sadly didn't have an ounce of creativity in her body, and therefore didn't do anything which didn't require brain power and hard work, well apart from English as that subject was sadly compulsory and also the reason she doesn't have a perfect grade point average.

Just to Miley's luck English was her first class and making matters worse Nicole was in that class. It's not that Miley was scared of her just she always felt vulnerable when around her without her brother. Nicole knew far too much about Hannah's life for her liking. Walking in she goes to sit in her normal seat beside Nick but sees Nicole in her seat. Walking passed them obviously pissed she ignores Nick's apologetic smiles and continues towards the empty seat at the back of the class.

Sorry she just sat beside me and when I told her you were on your way she ignored me. Sorry Mi

-Nick

Reading the text halfway through class Miley found herself not being mad at Nick but at the she-devil beside him. Smiling she started to text back under the desk.

It's okay. I forgive you Hehe :-L but you owe me! Chocolate Milkshake after school?

-SmileyMiley

Hearing a chuckle from the top of the class Miley knew Nick had gotten her message and soon felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sliding it out she flicked it open and read it.

IT'S THE RETURN OF SMILEYMILEY! :-O sweet, I'll tell Joe next class. O and no worries biatch won't be coming! You know her she can't take in that much sugar and empty carbs! :-L so me you and jer?

-Nickster

Seeing him turn around she nods smiling. Nick is the only one who knows how much of a bitch Nicole can be, and he's not afraid to say it either. Numerous times he has told his best friend to dump her but not once has Jeremy believed him.

Walking out of the classroom Miley feels two hands wrap around her waist, she yelps and turns around ready to hit someone but stops last minute when she sees Jacob, her eldest brother who lives in England.

"JACOB! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due back for another 2 weeks? Does Joe know your here? Ohmygosh I'm so excited!"

Hugging her brother tight she starts squealing. Jacob can only come home around twice a year as he works in a huge business in the UK.

"Nice to see you to Miles I missed you. I'll explain why I'm here later on at home but it's awesome news. Where's Joe?"

Just as Jacob says this Miley lets go of him and she spots her other brother at the end of the hallway. Screaming for him he comes running down and grins once he sees his brother.

"Jake! Dude your here? At our school why?"

Those two talk and Miley decides to leave them be and walks to her next class knowing she can't be late again. She'll see Jake later on anyway.

The day flies by and soon Nick Joe and Miley are sitting in the local café having milkshakes courtesy of Nick.

"So Jakes home? That's great!"

"Yea it really is. We really missed him at home! You're so lucky Nick all your family lives at home."

"Lucky? All we do is fight!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey Mi, Do you know that guy over there? With the blonde hair?"

**Okay so first chapter is DONE! Please review pleeease **** ill post again tomorrow or the next day! Well if you guys want it :L **

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Mi, Do you know that guy over there? With the blonde hair?"

Joe cuts into mine and Nick's conversation. I look over at the guy he was asking about and see a boy around 16 or 17 reading a book. His hair was naturally blonde and he had on the uniform from the private school in the next town. We usually call the people from their posh boys but he didn't seem like that.

"Nope never seen him before why?"

"He has been staring over at you for the past ten minutes!"

"Yea right... He was probably looking out the window or something!"

She takes another glance at him and she catches him staring right at her, their eyes meet and Joe feels her cheeks turn crimson.

"Woah Joe I think you have a problem!"

Nick pulls me away from looking at the mystery boy and I give him a confused look. Obviously Joe is doing the same because he sighs and says

"We knew it would happen someday, Seems like Smiley here has got herself an admirer!"

"WHAT?"

The twins say in unison looking at their friend one horrified one silently wishing it was true.

"Come on Joe! You saw that guy he was making googly eyes at her for 10 minutes. He obviously likes her."

Joe's expressions pass from sick to confusion to horror and finally to anger.

"If he looks at you once more I swear to god I will hit him so hard he won't wake up till next week!"

Rolling her eyes Miley and looks to nick for help, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Okay fighter calm down nothing happened, and nothing will happen. Now we've got to go to football practice so let's motor"

Agreeing the three of them stand up and go to walk out of the small café. Every day Miley watches the boys play football. Wishing she could play with them, but sadly because of school rules girls can only play on girls teams. Which would be alright if their girls football team would actually play football instead of sitting there gossiping for the hour. Its pathetic.

Sitting in the bleachers watching the boys play Miley feels that pang of jealousy she always get while watching them play. If only she could be like Amanda Bynes in that film where she takes her brothers identity and plays soccer. The time flies by and before she knows it, its half 7 and training just finished. Joe and Nick come running up the bleachers looking very sweaty and tired but its like a tradition for them to come up after a training session and Hannah would tell them how they did.

"You guys were good today. Couple of good tackles Joe and Nick you had a wicked touchdown at the end there!" She says laughing at their relieved faces, The boys were always scared of her criticism knowing that she will always speak the truth.

"alright go get showered and changed and ill meet you guys at the car, you guys stink!"

Sitting in the car bored for around 15 minutes Hannah finally switches the radio on and one of her all time favourite songs comes on. It was an oldie, but still amazing. Nickleback's song Rockstar was blaring through the speaker speakers and she found herself singing along, singing so loud she didn't even hear her brother open the driver's side door.

"You sing it sistaa" he screams making Miley jump to the sky.

She turns down the radio and laughs trying to cover up her flushing cheeks. Nick hops into the back seat and laughs as well sitting back waiting to get home.

Dropping Nick off first miley and Joe say bye and leave only driving two minutes to their house.

"Why do you think Jake is back?" Miley asks her brother.

"I actually have no clue, I was thinking that myself but he said it was good news! So I guess we'll find out when we get home"

Pulling into the driveway the both get out of the car and walk into the house seeing no sign of Jacob anywhere. They look in his room and study but no sign of him.

"Miles he left a note saying he ran into a friend and he is gone out with them tonight but he'll see us tomorrow"

Reading the note Miley smiles and goes upstairs to do her homework which she got loads of unfortunately.

The next morning Hannah wakes up early to the smell of bacon cooking and she runs downstairs to see Jake frying bacon and Jeremy sitting at the counter.

"Told you this was the quickest way to get her up!" Jeremy laughs and takes a bite of the toast in his hand,

"Morning han!" Jake says and she nods staring at the food, she hadn't eaten the night before and just realised how hungry she was.

Placing all the food on a plate and onto the table Jake smiles and tells her to sit down.

"Alright so seen as you both are awake now I have some news to tell you, so you know how my job is in the UK? Well my boss told me that there was a job opening for the branch in Cali with better pay and benefits so I went for it and guess what I got it!"

"No way! You serious? So you're moving back here?" Hannah stops eating and smiles at her brother.

He nods and she jumps up hugging him tight. And Jeremy joins the hug too.

"Dude this is awesome!"

"I know! So I have to go back to London today while your in school but ill be back for good in two weeks"

Hannah and Jeremy had to get ready for school so they ran upstairs and got ready then left for school after saying bye to Jake.

They were a bit late for school that morning so Hannah walked straight to English and was happy when she saw the seat beside Conrad free. Sitting down he whispered.

"Didn't think you were coming.. Why so late this morning?

"ill explain later" she said seeing her teacher walk into the room.

**Okay so I only got like one or two reviews and I know I got more views but its okay cause I know its only the start of they story! But please review cause I don't know if people like this story!**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
